The Duel: Jason Grace VS Percy Jackson
by PercyJacksonAlways
Summary: After the Giant war, things had calmed down a little. Jason remembers the battle in Kansas. So he decides to have a friendly competition to see who can beat the other in a fight. Percy agrees and a long and furious sparring ensues. Each demigod tries their hardest to take down their opponent. Which demigod will overpower the other to win? Percy and Jason bromance. Post BoO. Oneshot


**Re-edited. Hope you like this better version.**

Two weeks after Gaia's defeat, the seven demigods of the Second Great Prophecy sat together at the dining pavilion for dinner. Just yesterday, Leo and Calypso had returned back to Camp Half-Blood. After a month thinking that the son of Hephaestus had died when the Octavian-comet collided with Leo and Festus, there had been a full day of reunion and celebration. Even the tension between Percy, Leo, and Calypso had been sorted out rather quickly. Bonds were strengthened, and a stronger friendship between the seven demigods were forged.

Percy, Annabeth, Hazel, and Frank sat together on one side of the Poseidon table. Opposite them were Jason, Piper, Leo, and Calypso. They had been catching up with each other over dinner. Leo was enthusiastically promoting his Valdezinator – a music instrument which Apollo had praised. Usually, Hazel and Frank stayed in Camp Jupiter. But they would come down to Camp Half-Blood every once in a while to keep in touch with their Greek friends. As Ex-praetor, Percy occasionally visited Camp Jupiter along with Jason, just to meet his fifth cohort friends, and maybe to play some war games.

Both camps had built cabins for the minor gods, making sure not to leave out a single one. After both the Second Titan War, and the Giant War, the demigods had learnt that none of these would have happened if the minor gods haven't been shunned aside. Basically, the gods wanted to be worshipped and known.

Percy picked up his glass of blue coke. He was about to take a sip from the cup, when he decided to raise it up.

The others looked at him questioningly. Jason raised his eyebrows.

"What's the occasion for this?" Jason enquired, spooning spaghetti into his mouth.

Leo jumped to his feet, raising his goblet in the air. "It's for the Supreme Commander of the Argo 2, Bad Boy Supreme, Leo!"

Percy grinned and said, "Yeah, that too. But let's drink to the friendship between the Greeks and Romans!"

The six demigods, plus Calypso, cheered and followed his lead. They clanked their goblets, and poured the contents into their mouths.

Jason set his cup back on the table, wiping his mouth as he did so.

"So," the son of Jupiter said, "I think there is one thing we haven't sorted out."

Piper turned to looked at him. "Which is…?"

Jason had a slight glint in his eye. He glanced at Piper, then back at Percy. "Remember that day back in Kansas?"

The demigods went silent for a few seconds as the horrifying memory was refreshed. Of course, how could they _not_ remember it? Even though most of them were not present to see that event themselves, Piper had filled them up on what had happened.

During that time, Percy and Jason hadn't been themselves. Spirits on Gaia's side had forced them to turn against each other. Had it not been for Blackjack, Percy's Pegasus, and Piper, at least one of them would have died, killed by the other.

Percy paled a little. "Oh Gods, do you have to remind me? I'm sorry about –"

"No, I didn't mean that. We were possessed by Eidolons. We couldn't have prevented that." Jason cut in quickly. "But what I meant is that…we haven't had a proper match to see who's better. You know, like a friendly match without things controlling us."

After that event, both demigods had been asking themselves the same question. They were dying to find out one thing: _Just which of them was more powerful?_

You couldn't keep two children of the Big Three together without wondering who was better.

Percy pretended to think about it for a moment, rubbing his chin thoughtfully.

"Ahh. You want a friendly duel, Grace?" Percy said. The corners of Percy's mouth was turned up, hiding a smile.

The other demigods were staring at them, enjoying the show. The war had certainly brought them closer. Percy and Jason were like brothers. Though there were times when they tried to show off their strengths to each other, still, deep down, they cared a lot for their friend.

"Boys." Hazel sighed, shaking her head at the two of them. Frank chuckled and put and arm around her.

Jason grinned, knowing full well what Percy would say. "That's it, Jackson. Son of Jupiter versus the son of Poseidon. Reckon you're up to it?"

Unknown to the pair of them, the rest of the campers got wind about what was going to happen. They had listened in to their conversation, and had spread the word to their cabin mates.

"Most definitely." Percy agreed. "Maybe you want do some warm ups first? Just in case, you know…"

Jason waved it away. "Nah, I'm good. Let's get going, then. Where do you think would be a nice spot?"

Percy ran a hand through his hair, before looking at Annabeth. "Well, the rest of you can decide and judge to be fair."

Annabeth spoke up immediately. "I'd say you guys can fight on the beach. There's water for Percy, and a clear sky for Jason."

Percy and Jason nodded. They would both have advantages over the other. Percy would have the sea, and Jason had unlimited sky.

"And the game ends when either one is beat up or seriously injured, or if he surrenders." Piper added.

Jason stood up, looking energized and ready to take down anything. "Great! Let's get going."

As Percy got to his feet, Jason flashed him a smile, and gave him a fist bump. Percy returned him a grin with a pat on his back.

The other campers who had overheard this mini competition between two Big Three demigods, had spread the word to everyone else, and the followed behind Jason and Percy. They placed bets on either one of the boys, muttering on who would win.

"It's Jason for sure. His father is like, the king of the gods!"

"Percy's been in two battles! No one beats him in a fight."

"Bet you ten drachmas that Jason will win. He toppled Kronos's throne remember?"

"I'll top that with twenty drachmas that Jackson will slash Jason to bits. Percy beat Ares when he was only twelve!"

Percy and Jason reached the beach. They stood along the coast, about 5 meters apart, watching the horde of campers surrounding them. The campers probably expected that there was going to be a lot of lightning and huge waves, because they kept a large distance away from the two demigods. No one wanted the honor of accidentally getting electrocuted or drenched.

In front of the campers, were Piper, Annabeth, Frank, Hazel, and Leo.

"I'm betting on you, Jason!" Piper shouted above the sound of waves and wind.

Piper and Leo rooted for Jason, while Frank and Hazel sided with Percy.

"Wise Girl!" Percy called. "Whose side are you on?"

Annabeth's stormy grey eyes took in everything. She glanced from Jason and Percy, to the sky and open sea. She took all the variables into consideration.

"Neither!" She yelled. "I bet there will be no winner! It'll be a draw!"

Percy pretended to pout. "My girlfriend doesn't even support me?"

"It's not like that, Seaweed Brain. You're good, but I think Jason and you are an equal match."

Leo pulled out a loudspeaker from his tool belt. "Start when you feel like it, guys."

Jason pulled a gold coin from his pocket. He tossed it, and when it landed back in his palm, he was holding an Imperial Gold sword. He swung it a few rounds to get used to the blade, finally crouching a little in a fighting stance. His sword was held in front of him, pointing at Percy.

Percy watched as Jason got ready. Then, the son of Poseidon twirled his familiar ballpoint pen in his hand. He took his time, uncapping Riptide, letting it grow into a three feet long Celestial Bronze blade. He gripped it firmly in his right hand and readied himself.

"Ready to be slaughted, Jackson?" Jason shouted from where he stood.

Percy nodded and replied, "Bring it on, Grace!"

It was a clear day, but it seemed that Jason and Percy's enthusiasm to see who was better, made some slight change in the surrounding weather. A light breeze washed over them, and the sea was unnaturally calm. The usual waves had reduced into many ripples caused by the wind.

Both Percy and Jason moved at the same time. They sprinted towards each other, kicking sand under their legs. As soon as Jason was within striking distance, he swiped hard at Percy's torso, only to be blocked by Riptide. Imperial Gold clashed with Celestial Bronze, and sparks flew at the point where the blades met. Percy tried to lunge for Jason's legs, but Jason parried it away with a swift stroke. The boys kept throwing blows at each other, never letting the other time to rest.

They fought so fast, parrying and blocking, that all the campers saw were a blur of gold and bronze. Both demigods were pushing each other to the limit.

About five minutes into the duel, Jason did a double attack. He launched at Percy's shoulder, but Percy jumped away to avoid the tip of Jason's sword. Jason immediately took one step closer to Percy, and stabbed a second time, this time at Percy's side.

It was a close shave. Riptide tried to intercept the blade, and it was nearly a moment too late. At the last second, the bronze sword managed to bump the gladius, changing its course by a fraction. Jason's sword pierced through Percy's T-shirt which was flapping in the sea breeze. It must have grazed Percy's skin, because a red line soaked into his orange T-shirt.

Percy attempted to disarm Jason by locking blades with the gladius and twisting it out of his grip. Unfortunately, Jason managed to jerk his sword back just in time, sustaining only a shallow but long cut on his sword arm.

Blood trickled down Jason's arm, which dripped onto the sand from his elbow. Percy's orange T-shirt was turning red from his injury. Both demigods were drenched in sweat, dripping off their arms and chin. They were panting heavily, unable to land a successful blow at each other in the last ten minutes.

Percy summoned a three meter tall wave, sending it crashing on Jason's head. The watching campers took a few paces back to avoid getting wet.

The wave forced the son of Jupiter backwards, causing him to lose balance and land sprawled on his back. Percy took the opportunity of Jason's confusion to close the distance between them. Jason struggled to get up, before realizing that the point of Percy's sword was gently resting on his chest. Though Jason knew very well that Percy wouldn't stab him, the point on his skin under his T-shirt tingled.

"Surrender yet, Jason?" Percy asked, looking with some concern at the place on Jason's cut arm.

Jason smiled back. "Maybe a little while longer?"

He willed a thin bolt of lightning to blast Percy in the stomach. The sky obeyed his command, sending a streak of crackling electricity at the son of Poseidon. Percy reacted too late. The lightning hit Percy square in the abdomen, and he fell back on the sand, clutching his stomach. The place where the lightning hit him had burned a hole in his T-shirt.

"Ow." Percy said. His sword had landed five feet away from him.

Meanwhile, Jason had recovered from his wave attack. Standing up, he made sure Percy was fine, if not, smoking a little. He raised his hand for another lightning attack.

But Percy was ready. As the second strike flew at Percy, the seawater rose out of the ocean, forming a watery shield around Percy so that the lightning only electrocuted the water. Percy sent the water crashing back to the sand.

Jason summoned the wind to carry him. He flew over to where Percy lay, and swung his sword at Percy.

Percy was faster than he'd expected. Rolling away, he grabbed the back of Jason's hand, and pulled him to the ground. They struggled, each trying to get over the other. They rolled down the sloping beach, unable to stop as their legs were tangled beneath the other. Each of them used one hand to grab the sword hand of the other.

Both of them seemed to notice the amusing position they were in, and broke out laughing. Yet they didn't release the other, and continued to tumble closer to the sea.

Just before Jason entered the water, he summoned a wind spirit – a ventus – to supply him air. The next second, both Jason and Percy had disappeared underwater.

Underwater, Percy tried to force the water to destroy Jason's air current. But Jason managed to wriggle out of Percy's grip, and lashed out at Percy's sword arm. But underwater, Percy had all the advantage. He was even faster than usual. Besides, his side wound had healed completely.

Percy swerved to one side, then pressed Jason hard stroke after stroke. All Jason could do was to prevent himself from getting sliced into bits. Three times, Percy's sword found its mark. Pain shot up Jason's arms and chest. The salt water stung his wound. His vision blurred a little.

He couldn't stay underwater. It was not his domain. He could not hurt or touch Percy while he was in the sea. Percy stopped attacking and started to bring them back to the surface. But Jason had other ideas. He willed huge air bubbles underwater to where he was. Then he made the air stir under his feet, speeding him up to the surface. Jason grabbed Percy by the neck of his T-shirt pulling them out of the water.

They broke the surface of the water, but Jason continued to rise, dragging the son of Poseidon along with him. Percy flailed, obviously out of his comfort zone.

"Jeez, Jason. Where are you taking me?" Percy asked nervously. He clutched at Jason's hand, afraid that Jason might let go.

Jason hovered thirty meters in the sky. "Your turn."

Jason made sure that the air current was lifting Percy before letting go. Percy floated unsteadily, realizing Jason wasn't holding on to him anymore.

This time, the son of Jupiter used his full force to attack Percy. He launched blows at Percy from all directions. Percy stood at one spot, knowing he would fall out of the sky if he stepped out of the air current lifting him. Percy was doing quite well considering he was in the sky, until he made the mistake of looking down. He froze, looking at the emptiness beneath him, and Jason's sword gave him a clean cut from the shoulder blades to his hip. Percy let out an involuntary yelp of pain. Blood poured out from Percy's back wound. The wind swept flecks of blood on Jason's face.

Percy instinctively took a step back, momentarily forgetting his was thirty meters in the air. He lost his balance on the air current, and literally dropped out of the sky.

Jason panicked, afraid he'd really hurt Percy badly this time. He flew downwards, catching up with Percy, and scooped him up just before he hit the sand.

Both of them lay panting on the sand. Then at the same time, they rolled to face each other, swords pointing at the other's neck.

They stayed that way for a while, before silently agreeing that both of them were in no shape to outmatch the other. Percy recapped his pen and grinned at Jason.

"Draw." Percy said.

Jason got shakily to his feet and offered a hand to help Percy up.

"Draw." Jason agreed.

Percy accepted his hand and got up. The campers who'd been watching exchanged drachmas and walked away.

The rest of the seven came towards them.

Annabeth handed both of them ambrosia. "Told you it would be a draw."

Percy nodded and looked back at Jason. "Good one. I would've been ripped to pieces if you kept me in the sky any longer."

Jason smiled, "Same for me in the sea."

They shook hands.

Jason turned to Percy, "Bro, maybe we can do this again some other time. It's quite fun."

Percy shrugged, "Trust me, I thought so too, bro."

**Please review! And fav the story if you like it. Thank you :)**


End file.
